Diffusion devices in the past have had the ability to dispense scent or other liquids throughout the atmosphere of desired spaces but have suffered from several drawbacks. Changing the scent or product that is being diffused has typically required that a reservoir of the diffusing device be emptied and then filled with the new liquid or scent. Conventional reservoirs may be configured to be refilled directly with the liquid to be diffused, which can be messy or have a highly concentrated odor. This refilling may not be desirably carried out in a public setting, such as a store, restaurant, casino or other commercial setting where the scent or other product may be diffused.
Additionally, having to deal with bulk refills that must be poured or otherwise placed into the reservoir of the diffusion device may not be a desirable arrangement for home or non-commercial diffusion devices. An improved ability to refill or recharge a diffusion device with scent or other product is desirable.
Conventional diffusion devices may require that a liquid reservoir be emptied before a new scent or other product may be added to the device for diffusion. Unless the reservoir and perhaps other portions of the apparatus that perform the diffusion are cleaned of any residual of the prior diffused material, at least some degree of cross-contamination between the different scents or other products to be diffused is likely to occur when changing scents. Improvements permitting quick and easy shifting between scents and/or other products to be diffused is desirable.
Conventional diffusion devices may include a diffusion head with a venturi within which mixing of the liquid to be dispersed and pressurized gases take place prior to the liquid being released into the area to be treated. Openings and passages within these diffusion heads may be quite small and susceptible to clogging or blockage by contaminants or larger particles within the liquid to be diffused. Periodic cleaning or replacement of the diffusion heads may sometimes be necessary to ensure efficient operation of the diffusion device. Improvement in the ease with which diffusion heads may be replaced is desirable.